original_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fairy Tale Dream
Note: I wrote this 3 years ago. I spotted some mistakes, but I don't want to change them for memory's sake. :P Have a sad day, and I definitely know something about the Dallas Syndrome... It was a chilly winter’s night. I snuggled under my warm blanket. I looked at my clock. It was ten o’clock. I switched off my lamp lazily and fell asleep. In my head, I was looking at a large blank piece of paper, drawing some silly drawings on it. Suddenly, the blank piece of black paper turned into a familiar object and voila, it is a lamp… I have surely seen it somewhere before! I found myself lying on my bed, staring at my lamp. “Am I dreaming, or what?” I wondered surprisingly. I jumped out of my bed and heard many loud voices from the hall. I ran to the hall, hoping to see my relatives, as it was my birthday. My relatives did come! “Long time no see, eh?” one of my uncles asked me. I recognized only a few of my relatives, like Uncle Alex, Aunt Jessica, Uncle Yusuf, Aunt Mella, Uncle Linger and Aunt Oikiwana. “Yo, baby!” someone yelled at me. That person walked up towards me and gave me a bear hug. I recognized my father. He was finally backed from overseas! “Father!” my eyes were full of tears. “You are finally back!” Just then, my mother came up. “It is your birthday, honey,” she said with a smile. My face lit up in an instant. “We should celebrate your tenth birthday, Lilia!” Uncle Yusuf shouted excitedly. “Yes!” all my other relatives agreed. “Lilia, dress up and we will go to a palace!” my Japanese Aunt Oikiwana said. “A palace?” I wondered. But I went back to my room and put on my ball-like dress, my glittering diamond shoes and my tiara hair band. My curly hair was combed into a ponytail. We strolled to the strange looking huge family car and sat inside it. My father was at the wheel. There were altogether thirty seats in the car. My brother, Lan, played scissors-paper-stone with my sister, Lily, while my other brother, Louis, played Chopsticks with me. Inside the car, it was so noisy that everyone could have joined a Choir. But where was that palace? I still brought my mini-bag, which contained my diary, pencil, pen, eraser, correction tape, marker, laptop, phone, MP3 player and some snacks. I always carried it with me, except when I was showering. “Louis, can we pause the game for a minute?” I asked my brother who was playing with me. “Sure, sis,” Louis replied. I took out my diary, and wrote: ''15th April 2010, Thursday '' ''Dear Diary, '' ''Today is my birthday. My relatives have brought me to a so call ‘palace’ to celebrate. I am hoping to see a big, big birthday cake. I am still travelling in the car. I will write again after the party. '' ''Yours Truly, '' ''Lilia '' I always wrote the truth in my diary, and end it with the words ‘Yours Truly’, then my name. I took out my MP3 player and turned it on. I inserted the earmuffs. I scanned for my favourite songs and selected one. I chose ‘Taylor Swift Love Story’. I hummed along with the song. Louis tapped his fingers impatiently on my player. “Oi, you said a minute!” he said. “What?” I took out my earmuffs. “YOU SAID A MINUTE.” Louis repeated loudly in my ear. “Sorry, but we can continue the game like this. At least we would not need any speech,” I said. I inserted back my earmuffs and continued the game of Chopsticks with my brother. I always won this kind of game. “You like it?” I asked Louis. “Kind of,” he replied, nodding his head vigorously. “Shall we play… hmm, let me see… what about Tarzan?” I asked him. “Okay!” Louis shouted back. “Tarzan the monkey man, sitting on a rubber band, hop scotch the rubber band, what colour do you want?” My turn! “Yellow.” “Y-E-L-L-O-W yellow! Who will lose this game?” “Urgh, my loss,” I groaned as I put back a hand. The game went on until we reached the palace. But I won the game! I went out of the huge family car, pulling up my long dress. There were words on the front door of the palace, which were in Chinese: 欢迎光临. It meant ‘welcome’ in Chinese. I took out my earmuffs and, together with my MP3 player, stuffed it into my mini-bag. Then, I followed my relatives into the palace. It was not a palace actually, but a grand and brightly lit ballroom. I imagined I was Cinderella, dancing in this exact ballroom. But that was not a true story, of course. The ballroom was beautifully decorated; with balloons, streamers and many more! On the enormous table, there was a plate holding a gigantic birthday cake, a plate holding chocolate cubes, a plate full of sandwiches, biscuits, crackers, fruits (excluding durian, which was my only hated fruit) and much, much more! My Aunt Jessica clicked a button next to the floor and the floor turned into a disco dancing floor! I struggled myself out of my ball gown and showed off my disco outfit. I usually wore insides in case there was a need to have quick changes of attire. We danced on the floor for a while, then we settled down on the fabric seats. I lit up the ten wax candles. All my relatives, including my mother and father, sang a birthday song. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Lilia; happy birthday to you!” After everyone finished singing the song, I made a wish then blew the candles. When I was blowing the candles, Uncle Alex took pictures of me blowing the fire out. Aunt Mella helped me to cut the cake. I had a big piece of cake! “Thanks, Aunt Mella!” I exclaimed happily. But when I sank my teeth into the cake, the cake vanished! What in the world had happened? Then I found myself lying on my bed, my teeth on my favourite soft toy. But I found myself having my ball gown thrown on the floor. My mini-bag was on the mirror. I was wearing my disco outfit, when I was supposed to wear my nightdress! And I was wearing my nightdress last night! Now my disco outfit is crumpled, ruined. But I was still dazed and wondered what happened. Category:Oneshot